Reloaded
by Pflow
Summary: We were little girls. We were weapons. We did as we were told without question. We disappeared...now we are back, better and upgraded.


Gunslinger Girls: Reloaded

Prologue

By Pflow (PurityFlower)

Summary: We were little girls. We were weapons. We did as we were told without question. We disapeared for eight years...now we are back, better and upgraded.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gunslinger Girl

A/N: Okay, this is my first Gunslinger Girl fan fiction. It is kind of out there and will veer off the original story line and add more sci-fi elements. I am taken elements and ideas from shows such as Mutant X and Jake 2.0.

_"We didn't know how we got there, but now we are back...and better"_

We were perfect candidates; little girls unwanted and on the brink of death… the perfect specimens to turn into cyborgs. All of our damaged limbs were surgically replaced with bionic ones. We became the perfect weapons and through mental conditioning, we became utterly obedient to our handlers or what they like to call, _fratellos_.

However, not only did we lose our sense of self, our life span also decreased, so they used us to the fullest to do their dirty work and would create and train more cyborgs to replace us when we outlived our usefulness.

The cyborg project was supposed to be the most technologically advanced program, but little do we know at the time and even our superiors, about _Project X_.

"We have a very important mission." Jean said to Rico, but it was also directed towards all of us.

"A top secret research lab has been compromised." Jean explained, "The work done there is of top importance and we must secure it by all means necessary and make sure that the scientists are unharmed. Claes and Angelica will be coming as well…we need any backup we can get"

"But Angelica just recovered from the last mission and Claes doesn't have a handler." Jose said

"Angelica _is _recovered and Claes is competent enough as a sniper," Jean answered, "I argued the same points to our superiors, but they want everyone on this, this research is of high value."

"What research?" Jose inquired

"…I really don't know." Jean answered, "It's classified."

"Well then we must stop whoever is trying to infiltrate it." Hilshire commented as we all headed to the helicopter, guns in tow.

We were briefed on our orders while riding in the helicopter, which gave us a beautiful view of the clear night. Soon we arrived at this desolate location, a very barren looking warehouse, which was a cover for a massive underground laboratory.

Without question, Triela, Rico and I quietly searched for the intruder. We reached a glass room which housed lots of computers, large machines, viles of brightly colored liquids and a broken glass case which was suppose to protect a small, flat, circular metal looking object.

We glanced at each other when this crazy looking man with sweat pouring down his face started screaming at the scientists with a gun in his hand and pointed at a woman's head, "I found the key! I found the key! Now I can unlock it!"

Before he could harm anyone Triela put a bullet right between his eyes. The threat was taken out…but it seemed too easy.

We didn't dwell on it.

Angelica and Claes searched the rest of the building for any threats, but found none and met up with us in the glass room. Our fratellos were on their way too.

However, I noticed that the crazy man has something in his hand…it looked like it fit with that metal circle in the broken case, like it was a puzzle.

So I asked Triela what I should do with it, she said "Maybe it goes in that circle, he might have taken it out."

So we all walk over to the case and carefully I put the two pieces together...

_Project X_ was mother to the cyborg experiments. How do you ask? About a decade before the first cyborg was created, an object from space plummeted to earth. It was studied by the most brilliant minds in the country which uncovered it to be a highly advanced object made of material not from earth.

They surmised that this material could be highly effective if crafted into artificial limbs, so they created a synthetic version of the original material to the best of their ability…a thus the experiments began.

The fist several experiments were failures but within ten years were able to almost perfect the procedure and thus _Section 2_ was born.

As Section 2 thrived, the original artifact was still being studied. Still was much a mystery: Where did it come from and what is its purpose?

Well…we found out that night…


End file.
